Sonny With A Chance In The Movies
by 24QueenMo
Summary: After the season finale of 'So Random', Sonny gets to star in her own movie! But her co-star is everyones favorite Hollywood bad boy, James. Will this be a summer to remember? Or one to forget? -Infinite hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is my 2nd SWAC fanfic. And my 2nd story. I don't know if this has been done before but here's my story.**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything.**

Sonny skipped to the prop house to tell her cast about the good news. "Hey, good news guys," Sonny told her cast. "I'm in a new movie, and I have the lead part!" They all stared at her in shock. They couldn't believe that the new girl was going to be a new movie.

"Good job, Sonny. Your first movie," Nico said.

"Yeah, good job," Grady said.

"What?" Tawni screeched. "You got an audition to be in a movie?"

"Uh yeah," said Sonny.

"It's not fare at all! I didn't get asked to be in this movie. And I'm the pretty one," Tawni huffed.

"Yes. You are the pretty one. But the audition asked for a brunette not a blond."

"I could have dyed my hair."

"Well anyways," Sonny said, not wanting to start a fight with Tawni because Sonny knew she wouldn't win. She decided to tell the rest of the cast about the movie. "It's a romantic comedy and really nervous because I don't know who my co-star is. But I'm going to meet him tomorrow."

"Oh maybe is Jackson Tyler from 'Tridark'!" Tawni squealed.

"Hopefully you're not going to work with Chip Drama Pants," Grady said while he for chocolate chip cookie twins.

"Yeah, hopefully it's not Chad," Sonny said scowling at the thought of her kissing Chad.

"Unfortunately you won't be working with me," Chad said strolling in the prop house. "I'll be in my own movie."

"How do you know I'm in a movie?" Sonny asked

"I assumed when I heard you skipping down the hall singing 'I'm in my own movie, I'm in my own movie'," Chad said mockingly. Sonny scowled and glared at Chad, hatred in her brown eyes. How she loathed Chad when he was like this.

"Well my movie is a romantic comedy," Sonny said.

"Great another cheesy rom-com to add to the world, well my movie is a murder mystery," Chad challenged.

"Let me guess, you're the murder victim?"

"No, I'm the head detective."

"Well at least my movie will bring joy and happiness to my viewers."

"Well everybody likes a good murder mystery."

"Well everybody loves pretty blonds in movies!" Tawni cut in between Sonny and Chad's banter. Everyone stared at her. "What? Everyone likes blonds." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…Chad why are you here? This isn't your prop house." Sonny asked.

"I've been in here before when I guest starred on 'So Random'," Chad said.

"See you said 'before' and now you aren't allowed back."

"Yeah, what are you doing here Chip?" Nico asked.

"Um…I just wanted to tell you guys I got my own movie. And I got killed in Mackenzie Falls," said Chad.

"What?" the So Random cast screeched.

"Yes. I'm just going to finish filming the last episode. But the good news is I have a brand new TV show that I'm going to star in," said Chad.

"Well. What's the genre of your new show?" asked Sonny. Both sad and glad that Chad was leaving. The sad part is that she wouldn't see him everyday like she used to and have their little moments. The glad part was she wouldn't have to hear all the great things about Mackenzie Falls and what a great actor he is (when he's really not that great).

"A comedy."

"No. No way, this as gone to far. There is no way in God's green earth that you're starring a comedy."

"Well. I am. So suck on that."

Sonny sighed. "Anyway, back on the movie subject. In your movie do you have a love interest and if you do what's your love interest name?" Sonny asked.

"Oh. Amanda Harrison," Chad replied.

"Wait do you mean Mandy?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah she was Mandy when she was on So Random, but now she's a serious actress so now she doesn't have that 'E' noise at the end of her name, example; Sonny, Tawni and Grady," he said smirking.

"Hey, don't mock my name," Grady said.

"Yeah, Chaddy," Sonny said a smirk on her face. "By the way, my real name is Allison."

"Don't call me 'Chaddy'. My five year old sister calls me that and it's so annoying."

"Oh I didn't know you had a sister," said Sonny.

"Yeah I do, and I love her but I don't like that name. It's so childish," Chad said with a shudder. "Well I'm going to go rehearse my lines, so…Peace out suckers!" Sonny shook her head as Chad ran out of the prop house.

"Thank goodness he's leaving. I was getting so sick of him," said Tawni.

"Now only if he would really die. That would be great," Grady said high-fiving Nico. The whole cast laughed except for Sonny. She was sad at the thought of Chad gone. But enough with being sad because this is going to be the best summer ever!

* * *

Sonny walked into the café where she was to meet her co-star. She looked for the table where her director said she should look for him. She spotted him and waved. In front of her director-Kyle-sat a boy, his back to Sonny. She saw his short brown hair and walked to Kyle and turned to face her new co-star. It was the face of a person she never wanted to see again, a person she told to never come back. That person was James Conroy. James shot Sonny a smile. "Hey there," he said and winked at her. She frowned she couldn't believe this is the person that she would have to spend the next 2 months with and pretend she was in love with him.

"Wh-Wh-Who's this?" Sonny gasped.

"This is James Conroy, your new co-star," said Kyle.

"Yeah, I know who he is, but you never said James Conroy was going to be my co-star!"

"As you remember I never told you your new co-star's name."

"Yeah, you're right. You never did tell his name," Sonny mumbled. James smirked. He liked being the most hated boy in Hollywood. The boy that girl would love, then within two days hated him but then take him back (with much persuasion on James' part).

"You know what. I'm going to order a French vanilla cappuccino." Sonny said, trying to clear her mind off of James.

"I'll go with you," James said standing up.

"No, you can sit down I don't need your help to order a drink," She snapped.

"Well who said I didn't want a coffee for myself?" he said raising one eyebrow. Sonny rolled her eyes and walked to counter. After she ordered she turned to face James. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I wanted to tell you by the end of the month you'll fall in love with me."

"Right, that's what Chad said and look. Am I fawning over him? No."

"Oh. So you weren't dating him?"

"No. I wasn't." Sonny said, grabbing her cappuccino and walking away from James. He followed her back to the table.

"So you two seem to know each other," Kyle said staring at the teen stars, who were glaring at each other.

"Sadly," Sonny replied dryly.

"Oh, come on. James isn't bad if you really get to know him. You'll grow to love him."

"Oh. I know him alright. He makes Chad Dylan Cooper look like a saint. And that's really hard to do."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. This is going to be a great summer. And I've really changed since that one date we had," said James.

"People like you don't change. I'm sorry, but they don't," Sonny said sympathetically.

"Sonny. James. Over the summer let's try to work out our differences and have a great time making this movie," Kyle said cheerfully. Sonny looked at James. James looked back at Sonny.

"Fine," they said in unison.

This was going to be a long summer.

**Sorry if it's short. So anyway. Please review if you like it. And no haters either. If I get 3 nice reviews I'll add another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Here's chapter 2! And don't worry. This is a Channy story. They will be together. So there will not be Sonny and James. Even though I like Aaron Stone. (I really liked the season finale).**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything.**

"I just can't believe this. My co-star is James Conroy, James Conroy!" Sonny said to Tawni.

"You told me this ten times. Can you please stop? Now watch me and how I'm going to be on Broadway!" Tawni crowed walking out from behind the dressing room curtain wearing a pink fluffy dress. **(Think of the outfit from Sonny in the Kitchen With Dinner.)** "_Whenever I see someone less fortunate then I_," Tawni started to sing 'Popular' from 'Wicked'. "_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a make over I simply have to take over. I know I know exactly what they need. And even in you're case. Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead and yes indeed you will be…Poplar! You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys. Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh I'll show you what shoes to wear how to fix your hair. Everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts; you'll be good at sports. Know the slang you've got to know. So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go. Don't be offended by my frank analysis. Think of it as personality dialysis. Know that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor there's nobody wiser not when it comes to popular. I know about popular and with an assist from me, to who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were well are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming pop-u-ler…Lar…La, la, la, la_," Tawni sang and danced around her's and Sonny's dressing room. "_We're gonna make you pop-u-lar. When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own they have to think of celebrated head of state or and gave especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please. It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude. It's the way you're viewed. So it's very shrewd to be. Very, very popular like me_," Tawni sang and gave Sonny her pink flower that was in her hair. "Why Sonny look at you. You're beautiful," Tawni said sweetly, handing Sonny her mirror.

"I-I have to go," Sonny said running out of the dress room.

"You're welcome," Tawni said looking at herself in the mirror, smiling as she liked what she saw. "_And though you protest, your disinterest, I know clandestinely. You're gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity! Ah! La, la, la, la! You'll be popular, just not quite as popular as me_!" Tawni finished.

* * *

Sonny sat down in the cafeteria playing with her food when Chad came over and sat down next to her. "What do you want Chad?" She asked.

"To find out who your new co-star is," he replied smirking.

"It's James Conroy," she mumbled. Chad's smirk quickly turned into a frown.

"James Conroy? That's your co-star? _James Conroy_? So do you have to like kiss him?"

"Yeah probably, and why do you care who's my co-star and if I kiss him?"

"I don't."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. Because Chad Dylan Cooper does not lie and care about who you kiss in a movie."

"Whatever…I don't want to talk to anyone today especially _you_." Sonny said emphasizing the 'you'.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good and good bye!"

Chad stared as she walked to another table with the rest of the 'So Random' cast. _What does Sonny have to be so cute?_ Chad thought to himself and walked to The Falls cast table. He still stared at Sonny. Until to someone snapped there finger's in front of his face breaking him out of his trance. He turned to see who did it. It was Portlyn.

"Hello? Did anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare at someone? Especially a 'Random'," Portlyn said in disgust. "And FYI you have been getting weirder by the day. What's wrong with you? Does it have to do with Sonny? Because you're always gawking at her…." She trailed off.

"I do not gawk at Sonny. Because Chad Dylan Cooper does not gawk," said Chad.

"Yeah right, I know you wanted to kiss Sonny when you guest starred on 'So Random'."

"Did not, I would never want to kiss Sonny," Chad said starting to lose his calm façade. _Calm, cool and collected, calm, cool and collected_, Chad thought to himself. "Well anyway, I'm not hungry so I'm going to hang out at my dressing room until we're going to start to film." Chad said not even taking a bite out of his lobster. He looked down at his plate and walked to Sonny going to give her his lobster. "Hey I thought you would like this. I didn't even take a bite," Chad said handing the plate to Sonny.

"Thanks Chad, That's really nice of you to give me your lobster," Sonny said taking the plate and shoving the plate of glob to the center of the table.

"You're welcome, see you later," he said with a wave then left. Sonny stared as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"I can't believe this. I have the gift of pretty and do I get a lobster? No," Tawni said eyeing Sonny's lobster.

"Do you want half of it? It's more then I can eat," Sonny said looking at Tawni. Tawni thought for a moment.

"Sure," Tawni said. Not really wanting to share but it was better then no lobster at all.

"So Sonny, your co-star is James Conroy?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," Sonny replied glumly. "I can't believe it."

"It's just two and a half months, right?" Grady asked taking a bite out of the so called 'food' on his plate.

"Yeah, I guess I can live through it. I'm trying to think positive. Like if I do well more people would be interested in me," Sonny said then added. "I'm going to my dressing room to hang out and practice my lines for the season finale of 'So Random'!"

"Wow I can't believe this is the last show," Zora said walking up to the cast as Sonny walked away. "It seems like Sonny just got here." The rest of the cast nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chad moped around his dressing room. He was going to miss this place he once called his second home. He stared at the blue wall. He turned to face the couch with somebody already on it.

"I can't believe I'm getting the King of Drama's dressing room. It's quite unbelievable. And I'm in my own show," James said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What show?" Chad asked in disbelief.

"The show that's taking the place of your show, see after I killed you, the directors wanted to know if I would like my own show. It's a spin-off of Mackenzie Falls."

"Well. I'm going to be starring in my _own_ TV show."

"Well. I'm going to be starring in a show at the great Condor Studios. And you'll be where? Oh yeah, on the Disney Channel. Oh. And I almost forgot. While I'm acting here, little Miss. Sonshine is also acting here. So I have plenty of time to win her heart," said James. He loved pushing Chad's buttons. He really had no intention to win over Sonny. But to see Chad upset was priceless.

"Leave Sonny out of this. She already got hurt from you. And she's smart enough not to make the same mistake twice," Chad defended.

"Whoa. It looks like somebody's jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want to see her get hurt again."

"So you have feelings for her?"

"No." _Liar_, Chad thought himself.

"Whatever. I saw that interview with that bim-bo talk show host."

"You have no idea went on behind the scenes."

"True. But I can only guess."

"So, if you don't mind I'll be leaving."

"Oh. To go visit Sonny?" asked James.

"Maybe," said Chad and walked out of the dressing room.

**There's chapter 2! There was a slight Channy moment. In the next chapter there will be. I was thinking. In SWAC world since Chad is leaving he could be joining a show like Boy Meets World. How do you like that idea? Anyway review to tell me if you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! It's a short one. And probably the last one just for a little bit. I'm going to try and finish my other story first, 'JONAS With A Chance of Wizards'. (I'm almost done. Sorta.) So check that out if you want. Oh yeah. I made up my own word 'Tawniish'. I think that's how you would spell it.**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything.**

Sonny was rushing around her dressing room picking up all her stuff. It was Wednesday and Thursday was going to be her last show (until next season). She couldn't believe it. It seemed to her like she just got here. As she was humming the theme song to 'So Random' there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who it is," she mumbled to herself. She ran to the door to open it and opened it. And Chad stood there as he leaned into the door. "What are you doing here Chad?" Sonny asked scowling.

"I just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop to say bye," he replied like it was obvious what he was doing. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at all the boxes in Sonny's dressing.

"I'm picking up all my stuff because tomorrow is my last show."

"So you're leaving the show for good?" Chad asked trying to hide panicking at the thought of Sonny leaving.

"I hate to disappoint you. But I'm coming back next season," Sonny said, still packing.

"Oh….Anyway, do you want me to take these boxes out to your car?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Ok. Do you want me to take this one out to the car?" Chad said lifting up a box.

"Yep, that one's good," Sonny said taking another box and picking up the keys from her vanity.

* * *

So, which one's your car?" Chad asked Sonny as they were walking out to the parking lot at Condor Studios.

"Oh the yellow Punch Bug," Sonny replied pressing the unlock button on her car keys.

"I guess shouldn't be surprised that Sonny's car is yellow," Chad mumbled to himself.

Sonny lifted the trunk door of the car and set her box in it and Chad did the same.

"Thanks a lot," Sonny said sincerely. "I don't think anybody would have helped me."

"You're welcome," he said looking down at her. "Why wouldn't anybody else help you?"

"Nico and Grady there always are doing something weird. Tawni's trying to get on Broadway. And Zora is probably hiding in the vents."

"Tawni's trying to get on Broadway?" Chad snickered.

"Yeah, she was singing 'Popular' from 'Wicked'."

"So that explains why you have that flower in your hair." Chad said staring at the pink flower in her hair.

"Yep, I think she should do 'Legally Blond the Musical'. It sounds much more Tawniish." Sonny said, laughing at the thought of Tawni on Broadway. Chad couldn't help but laughing with Sonny. _Stupid Cute_…

"So....Are you excited about your last show?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll miss coming here every morning, working on sketches. But I won't miss the food," said Sonny, making a face.

"I'll miss the food."

"Yeah, that's because you got served on a silver platter."

"True. But I gave you that lobster."

"Uh huh, that was strangely thoughtful of you."

"I told you this before. I do have my moments were I am nice. And that was very nice of moi."

"Please don't say something cocky. This is one of the last times we will be together."

"Come on, Sonny. Don't say that. This is Hollywood. You'll always see another actor and/or actress around. I promise. We will see each other again."

"Alright," Sonny agreed, and then punched him on the arm.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Chad screeched, rubbing his arm, even though she didn't hit him that hard.

"Punch bug. No punch back."

"Ok, fine. I guess I should have seen that one. But you still don't hit the greatest actor of his generation."

"Oh please. Do you know how many times Grady and Nico have hit each other after they see the car?"

"I'm guess a lot."

"Yeah...so..." Sonny trailed off. The two teens stood in silence. "Well. I have to go. Yah know. Rehearsal," said Sonny.

"Oh yeah, right, right, totally. I have filming too," said Chad.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Chad watched Sonny skip away. He realized how sad he was now. He would be leaving the Studio that led him to fame. And he would be leaving his only friend. This is the first day Chad Dylan Cooper as shown any emotion outside of acting.

** Sorry about the sad ending. There is one more chapter I wrote. And then it's time for some more James. (Sorry. I kinda love him.) But this is a Channy story. So don't get worked up. Hey, how would it be if Dakota made her acting debut in Sonny's movie? I don't know. Just an idea. Anyway review and tell me how you like the story so far. And if you have any ideas write it in a review or PM me. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, here's chapter 4! I know I haven't finished my other story but I'm updating anyway. Last chapter I didn't get one review! Which made me very said inside. :( So please review! Also, there's a big Channy moment in this chapter. And no James!**

**Disclaimer : I don't anything. And I bet you knew that already. **

"Do they, Jenny, do they _really_?" Grady asked Sonny, who was in character for the prom sketch they were doing for the season final of 'So Random'. This was based after the prom they had (with Marshall not knowing about it).

"Yes, they do and my prom was ruined because I was stuck in the office," she cried.

"Would this make it better," Grady replied (whose character was named Chet), leaned down to kiss Sonny on the cheek.

"Yes, that made it all better," she said then hugged Grady and the curtain dropped.

Chad sat in the stands wearing a disguised. "That's not how it happened," he mumbled to himself and got up to walk back stage to congratulate Sonny for a good show. He walked back stage and saw the cast and Marshall in a group huddle.

"Great job kids, everybody loved that sketch," Marshall told the 'So Random' cast. "Now go out there and tell them we'll see them next season!"

Sonny walked around nervously. She still hadn't got over the fact that this was the last episode she was in until next season.

"Hey, great job out there Sonny," Chad said, still in disguised.

"Who are you," Sonny asked, not realizing it was Chad.

"The greatest actor of our generation," he said, pulling off the disguise.

"Ugh, what do you want Chad?"

"To tell you that you did a good job, but that's not how your prom ended."

"It was _based_ after the prom I had. So it wasn't exactly like the prom I had. There was some stuff in there like getting stuck at Marshall's office and you coming to dance after the prom ended were real. But most of it was pretend."

"Oh…I just wanted the last part to be real," Chad mumbled.

"What?" Sonny gasped.

"Nothing."

"Right, I heard what you said. You wanted to kiss me!"

"Do not! Why would I want to kiss you?"

"Because that stunt you pulled when you guessed starred you said you wanted to kiss me!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Sonny get out there, the commercial break is almost done," Marshall said, breaking up Sonny and Chad's bantering.

"Ok got to go. But this conversation isn't over," Sonny said glaring at Chad.

"Good," Chad countered.

"Good and good bye," Sonny said storming away from Chad.

"What was that all about?" Marshall asked Chad as they watched Sonny walk away.

"You don't want to know. It's complicated, she's complicated," said Chad, walking back to his seat in the audience.

"Well that is it for this season of 'So Random'. I hope you all enjoyed it and we'll see you next September!" Marshall called to the audience. All the people in the audience yelled and cheered including Chad.

* * *

"Wow, I think we did a great job. Everyone loved the sketches we did," Sonny said to Tawni, wiping off her make-up in there dressing room.

"Well, most of them were cheering for me but you did a good job, too," said Tawni. Then a knock came at the door. Sonny ran to get it.

"Flowers for Ms Munroe," the delivery man said.

"That's me," Sonny said a toothy smile on her face.

"No kidding," Tawni called sarcastically from behind the curtain.

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked to her vanity and looked at the note on the flowers.

"Ooh what does it say?" Tawni asked, walking over to Sonny.

"It says: '_**Great**_ _**job out there Sonny. It has been one crazy year. Yours truly, Chad Dylan Cooper**_.' Aw that's so sweet of him to send flowers," Sonny gushed. Tawni made a face in disgust. "I should go thank him," Sonny added.

"Well his dressing room his three doors down on the right from the 'The Falls' set," said Tawni.

"Ok thanks," Sonny said, walking out her side of the dressing room. Sonny walked around the studio, it very quiet except for the air conditioning running. She passed the 'Mackenzie Falls' set and stopped to look who was on the Do-not-admit wall. She saw her whole cast except her, which surprised Sonny and she saw Sterling Knight. "What is Sterling Knight doing up there?" she muttered.

"'Cause I like saying I ban Sterling Knight," a voice called from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. It was Chad.

"Oh Chad I was looking for you, but I guess you found me," she said to him.

"Yeah I did. So what do you want?" Chad asked walking closer to her.

"I wanted to thank you for the flowers you sent me. It was really nice of you to do that."

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad you like them. So…are you glad the season's over?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I get to relax a bit (before I start to film my movie). And no because I'm going to miss my cast and _you_." _Shoot! Did I really just say that I was going to miss Chad? _Sonny thought to herself.

"Wait, did you just say you are going to miss _me_? Chad asked.

"Yes," Sonny answered blushing.

"Knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you'd fall in love with me."

"Chad I did not fall in love with you. I said that because you're one of my best friends here at the studio. And I'll miss you as a _friend_ not a _lover_. I thought we went over this," she said, referring to the conversation then had at the Talk Show.

"Really Sonny, really?" said Chad, slowly walking toward Sonny.

Sonny looked into Chad's eyes, getting lost in them. "Yes, as a friend," she whispered leaning closer toward him. She closed her eyes and just when there lips were about to touch she heard two voices in her head. The one saying: _You have to stop this now! You. Do. Not. Love. Or. Ever. Fall. In. Love. With. Chad. Dylan. Cooper_! And the other voice saying: _Oh stop denying that you're not in love with Chad 'cause you know you are_. The second voice won. She was denying to her self over and over again that she was not in love with him. But deep down inside she knew she was.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny what are you doing?" Tawni gasped, staring at Sonny and Chad when they were about to kiss. Sonny and Chad jumped away from each other.

"Tawni, what are you doing here?" asked Sonny.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house. But now I think there's gonna be a meeting in the prop house."

"Uh I got to go," Sonny said turning to Chad. She couldn't meet his eyes, she was too embarrassed.

"Yeah, bye Sonny," Chad said turning to leave.

"Come on, Sonny," Tawni said grabbing Sonny's arm and dragging her to the prop house. Sonny made one last glance toward Chad.

_Arg how am I ever going to face Chad again_? Sonny thought. _Well at least this is my last night at Condor Studios_.

Once Tawni and Sonny were back in 'So Random' territory Tawni was the first to break the silence.

"What were you thinking Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"I-I-I don't know…I guess I wasn't really thinking about anything," Sonny mumbled.

"Well just you wait 'till Nico and Grady get a hold of this!"

After what seemed like hours (when it was just seconds) the two girls made it to the prop house.

"Nico, Grady and Zora I need all you guys!" Tawni yelled into the prop house.

"Hey what's up?" Nico asked walking into the prop house.

"Yeah what's up?" Grady asked right behind Nico.

"Zora smells trouble," the littlest cast member called from the vents.

"Sonny was going to kiss Chad," Tawni exclaimed.

"What?" Nico, Grady and Zora yelled.

"Yeah, Sonny was going to kiss Chad, but I was there before they kissed."

"What were you thinking?"

"Why did you go over to _The Falls_?"  
"Out of all people why do you have a crush on Chad?"

All these questions came out so fast that Sonny didn't know who said what.

"Ew!" Tawni screeched.

"What?" everyone asked turning to Tawni, looking at the ice-cream dripping down her face.

"Zora," Tawni hissed angrily. Every turned to look at Zora.

"What? I was trying to break everybody up from fighting. And to test if my cold cut catapult works with ice-cream," Zora said shrugging.

"Well, it does work," Nico said, handing Tawni a napkin.

"Thanks," Tawni mumbled.

"Well I don't see the big deal that of me liking Chad. And Tawni you said yourself that you used to have a crush on Chad," Sonny said, before they could bombard her with more questions.

"When I was six, and we weren't on rival shows!" Tawni said, glaring.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago," said Nico.

"Well I'm really sorry guys. I-I don't why I was going to kiss him…I guess I wasn't thinking," Sonny mumbled.

"That's ok. I used to think that he was cool, and if I were a girl I would–" Grady said getting cut of by Nico.

"Don't go there G, do not go there," Nico said smoothly.

"Yeah, ok, I won't go there."

"Good, I was a little worried."

"Can you stop with the bromance and face the problem at hand," Tawni yelled.

"Ok, we'll stop."

"Good, ok now, Sonny you have to get that a _Random_ and _The Falls_ cast member can never, ever, ever date! Got that? Never!" Tawni yelled at Sonny, she flinched.

"Is this intervention over?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Yes, we're done now," Tawni huffed strutting out of the prop house like a runway model.

"Wow, she's hot when she's mad," Nico said, watching Tawni walk out.

"What?" Zora, Grady and Sonny said in unison.

"Nothing,"

"Well, I'm going back to get to my dressing room," said Sonny.

Sonny walked silently to her dressing room.

This was going to be a long and not so happy summer. No. If you're Sonny Munroe nothing can let you be down.

**Ok that's all she wrote. Well, that's all I wrote...but I did write more....**

**Anyway, please review. It makes me happy inside. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! I haven't updated in a year! Yeah, sorry it took me so long. You know, life, school, I've been writing, like, 10 different one shots/stories that I'll try to finish and had soon. SWAC has a confirmed air date that is March 15! YAY! Who saw _StarStruck_? Awesome. Oh, and this chapter does not have Chad. Instead it as my fictional TV boyfriend, James. So just warning you.**

Sonny walked tiredly up to her apartment. Her mother kept asking her what's the matter but she said nothing. Once in the apartment Connie spoke up.

"This morning you were really happy. But now you're completely miserable," said Connie.

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just that I'm really tired," said Sonny.

"Well. Rest up, because in a week you're off to go filming."

"Yeah, I know."

She didn't know really what to do. Her whole cast was mad at her, so she had no one to talk to. Lucy had grown apart over the past year. It hurt her to think of that. She had been best friends over the years and now they didn't even talk. Stupid Chad and his stupid charm, he had to ruin her friendships with all her cast mates just because of some stupid almost kiss. Keyword: _almost_. But her stupid cast didn't even listen to that keyword! There was a soft knock on her door.

"Sonny," said Connie, "can I come in?"

Sonny debated if she should tell her mom the story. She told her almost everything else about work and her problems.

"Yes, you can come in," said Sonny. Connie peaked in at her daughter before she went in.

"Sonny, something's going on. You haven't said anything about Chad. You didn't go to get ice-cream; you were talking about it all week! What's going on?" Usually when Sonny came home she always had to say something about Chad. It was either good or bad.

"It's hard to explain. You see, after the show I went to see Chad, because he sent me flowers. And then we almost." She couldn't say it without cringing. "Kissed."

"What? My baby almost had her first real kiss! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Connie squealed.

"Mom, my cast won't talk to me. There all mad because 'I almost kissed the enemy.'" Sonny did her best Tawni impression, but failed.

"Oh, honey. Don't worry, you'll work it out, you always do." Connie pulled Sonny in for a hug. Sonny hugged her mom back.

"You think so?" Sonny asked.

"I know so," said Connie. "You better go to bed sweetie. You had a long day." Connie kissed Sonny's head and left the room.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by in a flash. Before she knew it she was due on set.

Sonny walked out of her mom's car slowly. She was as nervous as she was when she first got on _So Random_.

"Sonny!" she heard Kyle's voice call. She turned around to see him coming towards her. "How are you doing today?" he asked a huge smile of his face.

"Um...good, it's been alright. I just have been relaxing," said Sonny. Kyle nodded. "So, Kyle, I was wondering, do I have a trailer or something?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," he replied hurriedly. "What kind of set doesn't have a trailer for there star?"

"I don't know. This _is_ my first movie," said Sonny. _Unless you count Chad's movie, that he made me use my __**So Random**__ dressing room_, Sonny added to herself.

"Yes. And we're hoping it's a good one, too. Because, wait—do you know of an actor named Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Sonny paused and bit her lip. "Yes. I do know of a Chad Dylan Cooper," she said. _Yeah, if you work at the same studio has he does. You defiantly know him_.

"Ok. Because he has a movie coming out the same day we do. And their director is a very good one, too. He has worked with big names such as Zac Efron, Brad Pitt, George Clooney, and Will Smith. You know all those big named actors."

"Well, don't worry. Chad Dylan Cooper is over rated. I should know...not that I really know him...never mind," said Sonny. _Gosh, am I an idiot or what_? "Where is my dressing room?"

"Oh, that one right there," said Kyle, pointing at a trailer.

"Okay, thanks, I'm going to put my stuff in there and I'll be out in a minute," she said, skipping away. She set down her purse. It wasn't as big as her _So Random _one, but it was better then none. There was a little bench there. She sat down and hung her head in her hands. She debated whether she should call Nico and Grady; they were the ones that would probably forgive her for the whole kissing incident. Zora was all about revenge and held grudges. And Tawni...you never know with Tawni. She can have her good days and then she could have her bad days. She was about to call Nico and Grady when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is," Sonny mumbled. She opened the door to reveal James. He leaned against the door frame, smirking.

"Hey there," said James.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" asked Sonny, trying to sound friendly. "I didn't know that you were going to be working on this movie. Are you a stage hand or something?" Sonny's voice was a high, even higher then her usual lying voice. James' shoulders slumped.

"Come on, Sonny. You know we are co-stars. You knew this for awhile."

"I have?"

"Sonny, I know you're lying."

"Maybe I'm not; maybe I really don't know if you're working on this movie."

James glared, his brown eyes bore into hers. If Chad would have done that she would have probably fainted but with James, she could care less what color his eyes are.

"Okay, okay, you got me. I was obviously kidding," Sonny cackled.

"I'm starting to think you're crazy," said James. He turned around, then paused. "Oh, one more thing, our scene is up right after lunch," he added.

"Okay, thank you," said Sonny. _Not_, she added to herself.

**Please review, and would you like to see more of Chad in the next chapter? Maybe I could write what Chad's up to in _his_ movie.**


End file.
